The main function of emergency lighting is to provide users with emergency lighting when an emergency situation such as mains interruption occurs to reduce the occurrence of an accident. In general, in general lighting, electricity is supplied to the light emitting device from the mains, and when the emergency lighting is in need, the battery is used to supply power to the light emitting device.
If the traditional general lighting device needs to have the function of emergency lighting as well, in addition to the original general lighting light emitting diodes and circuits, another set of battery charging circuits and another set of light emitting diodes for emergency lighting are also in need, which may cause the lighting device to be too bulky. Furthermore, in addition to the function of emergency lighting, the functions of smoke detection and smoke concentration warning are also important. However, the general emergency lighting device does not have the function integrating general lighting, emergency lighting, smoke detection and smoke concentration warning at the same time.
Therefore, how to effectively integrate the functions of general lighting, emergency lighting, smoke detection and smoke concentration warning, and reducing the volume of the lighting device, are problems to be improved in the field.